Awkward Confession
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: After Francis' bizarre sign of affection to Lili, she thought Vash would go trigger-crazy at him but instead he asks if she does not mind him and have a talk later. What just happened? Vash should be shooting Francis by now... FranSwit, mentioned LiechHun, Rated T.


"Mon ami, is this chair taken?"

Lili, so absorbed in reading an excellent novel, looked up with a surprise expression. Nobody had ever confront her so politely and ask to sit next to Lili, (probably due to her brother's reputation of being overprotective with a capital O), but this—a very handsome, good-looking man—actually asked her! Forgetting herself, she felt her cheek bloom pink tint and gestured the chair with her hand, offering it appericiately.

"Um, yes, I am sorry," she apologized hastily. "My brother—Vash—is using the restroom and should be back by now…" At this, she turned her head away from the beautiful French gentleman and stared timidly to the door, waiting for her brother to come any minute now...

"Yes, of course," the man said, moving one seat away from the previous and sat down elegantly. Then Lili realized something: why did this man want to sit next to her when he was sitting on a chair already? "By the way, my name is Francis. You are Lili, non?"

"That is right," Lili said. "But how did you know…" Then she realized, being a nation, everyone would obviously know her name.

"Well I hear rumors that you are as beautiful as a lily," Francis said, "and I can see they did not lie." And he had the nerve to wink at her!

Again, Lili's cheeks flushed. "Thank you, that is very sweet."

And then, Francis asked question, "Do you know how to speak French, by chance?"

"Um…only a little," she said shyly. Lili admit she learnt a little French for occasions, but never spoken in a different language for a conversation because she never felt confident about it. Nonetheless, Lili considered herself decent speaking French and curiously wondered why Francis had asked that question as his soft blue eyes stared back at hers with a sign of affection.

"My goodness, you speak the language of love," he sighed, his tone sounding awe-inspired. "Could you, by chance, say something to me?"

"Er…Vous êtes une personne douce (' _You are a gentle person_ '), Francis."

Francis gave a jubilant gasp and covered his mouth with his hand. Lili, despite knowing him from afar as a flirt, was taken aback by Francis' amazement for simply speaking a sentence of French. Then Francis got off his chair dramatically, motioned quickly over to her, bent his left knee down and took hold of her right hand.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Lili shrieked.

"I am only expressing my dearest gratitude for you, my precious Lily flower!" Then he began to kiss her hand! Never had a man ever kissed her hand so passionately, and this man was showing no signs of ceasing his sudden adoration!

And then, almost in a cliché moment that would happen in movies, Lili looked up for her brother and actually saw him standing behind Francis who continuously smoothed her hand like it was the last thing he would ever kiss.

Vash, who clearly did not seem please by the display, gave a deep cough which actually went unnoticed. When he did it again, Francis finally took notice by looking over his shoulder, then looking back at Lili and to him with an awkward expression. Nonetheless, Lili saw Francis show his 'cool side' as he stood gracefully upward and, standing before Vash as though a good friend, extended his hand in good mannerism.

"Why hello there," greeted Francis warmly whose blue eyes met Vash's harden stare.

When Vash did not respond back to his greeting, Francis continued talking while Lili hoped Vash would not be too hard on him.

"My name is Francis," Francis continued speaking easily, "and you have seen me acquainted with your sister so suddenly, but I assure you this is something I do with all my friends-"

"You think I'm going to allow such a thing like this when you do that to all your friends?" Vash shouted heatedly and attempted to go near him as if to punch him, but then here was the sudden twist in the moment when Lili abruptly stood to confront them between them. Instead of that, she got up and found her feet twist awkwardly to the point of pushing her body forward behind Francis and caused all three to fall on the floor.

A flood of gasps and shock whispers escaped everyone's lips. Lili was unharmed and was secretly grateful Francis was in front to block the damaging fall, but then there was a consequence-

"Get off me, you damned fool!" Vash shouted angrily while attempted to push Francis out.

"Non, this is not so bad..." Francis said casually, as though he did not mind this little arrangement. Did Francis possibly mind Lili was on top?

Lili immediately got off of Francis and gave Vash an opportunity to shove Francis off who tumbled carelessly beside him. Right away, Vash got up, cleaned himself up and, after stepping over Francis, went over to Lili and asked if she was all right. Lili was more concerned over Francis, who was still lying on the floor with a stupid grin.

"I am more concerned with Francis," Lili said in a perturbed tone, looking over Vash's shoulder.

"Don't worry about him," Vash said warmly with his hands on her shoulders. "He's just being a stupid idiot as always, so don't pay too much mind on him." And that was it...

What?

Lili was confused. Why did he just say that and go back to his chair, acting like that was nothing? Francis finally got off the floor, the people whispering dimmed their voices and continued going on their own business and Francis sat beside Vash, on Lili's chair. Lili made do by going to the left chair and sat beside her brother so he would not feel so awkward.

* * *

After the meeting had finished, Lili, Vash and Francis got up from their chairs and stood for a moment. Lili looked at Vash who nervously glanced at Francis who, unsurprisingly, had a gleam of what Lili thought of flirtation in his eyes.

"Should we-"

"Don't!" Vash snapped but suddenly muttered, "Wait until everyone is out."

"Why, what is going on?" Lili asked nervously. Did she do something wrong? Was this going to be some gun-on-gun showdown that usually and randomly happened between Vash and another vic-or-participant?

However, the three of them waited a while until everyone was out of the large room, making them the only ones left to use the huge space. Lili felt rather uncomforting because of this and desperately worried what Vash and Francis were going to do or say. She could see her brother was rather shy, avoiding the looks of Francis who attempted to give him some sort of reassurance via glances.

"So, uh, Lili..." Vash started, sounding nervous. "We have something important to tell you."

Lili, nervous, swallowed and nod once. She was ready.

"Remember the times when Francis would come over for the night or visit us, sometimes with your girlfriend, _Eliza_?" Vash's voice almost strained saying Elizabeta's name. Lili held her serious face despite desiring to (gently) punch Vash on the shoulder. Why can't he accept the fact she and Elizabeta are together?

Nonetheless, she nodded.

"Yeah...so, we just wanted you to know that me and Francis are..." Vash stopped for a moment, glancing over to Francis who looked quite cheery for this sudden conversation. But before Vash could finish, Lili caught him off-guard by saying...

"You two are together," she answered bluntly, expressing amusement on her face.

Vash's mouth dropped opened; Francis stifled a giggle and bit his bottom corner lip as Lili continued speaking nonchalantly.

"Was that it? I mean, I thought you got angry with him because he was kissing my hand, or that he took your chair or something, but were you jealous? I mean I get it but we all know Fran is a flirt-"

"Lili, this is not what you usually say-"

"What, you think I was going to act all cute, girly and innocent? Nice bet; every once in a while it's cute but then it gets overbearing. Not that I care what people think of me, we should still get to the whole point. How long was this secret exactly?

"Two months," Francis answered proudly.

Lili looked over to her brother with irritation. "And today is the day you _finally_ decide to tell me? Jeez, you have poor skills in addressing important announcements. I better apologize to Eliza for not believing her-"

"Wait, she _told_ you?" Vash blurted apprehensively.

"Yeah. Not like saying the obvious just hints and stuff. I didn't believe it because you couldn't possibly fall for him." And then she chuckled. "Guess I was wrong."

Vash looked uncharacteristically stunned whilst Francis found himself chuckling for Lili's sudden change of character. However, Vash did not find this funny whatsoever and glared at Francis. _I must have ruined his perfectly made plan..._

"I'm really proud of you, though," Vash looked fully to his sister, listening with a stunned look. "It's not easy telling people close to you about these thing, and I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me just like how I trusted you with Eliza. So, like Eliza and I, I accept your romance with Francis." After saying those words, Vash's face slowly smiled and all the worry Lili saw in his face was erased. Thankfully, she felt relief, too.

"Oh, and Fran? If you hurt my brother in any way possible please expect a gun between your-"

"Thank you, Lili!" Vash exclaimed unexpectedly. "I think we should conclude this now." Lili smirked at his brother's bashfulness.

"Oh, well, if everything has been settled," Francis confided gratefully, "may I stay over for the night?"

"Of course, Fran!" Lili said happily. "Just make sure to keep the noise down, all right?"

Vash, in such a cute manner, blushed deeply.


End file.
